Bloodborne au drabbles
by KaiMiiru
Summary: A set of interlocked bloodborne au drabbles. Allen is a Hunter of the Dream, but is hiding many things. Lenalee has a few screws loose. Lavi thinks everyone is his friend. Kanda is the same. Link is being pulled into a world he doesn't want to see. Cross has left. And Crown Clown is... Contains a lot of body horror, violence, parasites, and other unsavory things.
1. Focus

Bloodborne AU

Characters: Allen, Cross, Crown Clown

Premise: Introduction to Allen's place in the au. He's hiding a rather feathery secret…

Warnings: Some blood.

"Ow…!" Allen hissed in more of shock than pain as he felt teeth latch onto his inner elbow. He dealt with the pain and relaxed as the warm, feathery membrane wrapped around his left hand tightly. He watched the young Great One carefully, and its flat, masked face watched him eyelessly back.

"How long have we've been together, little Crown? Five years? And you still don't warn me when you're about to do that?" Allen asked with sort of flabbergasted amusement it sucked his potent blood out of him. So potent, in fact, that he had developed a symbiosis with this creature to decrease the amount of blood before it exploded from his veins. Crowned Clown didn't mind this agreement.

Allen felt a wave of dizziness hit him and sat down, always keeping his eyes on what Crowned was doing. It was a bit like a not-so-little flat feathery slug with many sets of wings that hid its membrane, and its main head was on one of the ends, made up of a masked face and many teeth that went around what could be called a neck. The teeth biting into Allen were not too long, perhaps 2 inches. Somehow, it was sucking up blood through its teeth.

"Do you want to eat some actual meat today? I could bring you one of those slugs or flies." Allen asked. Crowned Clown held him fixed in its masked, eyeless gaze as it started to creep around him.

The moment some wings stretched over his knees, Allen curled up. He mustered up the willpower and pushed the probing wings away with his right hand without looking. Crowned retreated, but Allen could feel its sadness causing this realm to ice over. It even began to snow.

"I told you that you can't come with me. You're too weak and you'll be killed on sight." Allen said sternly. He started to shiver and knew that he was nearing his blood-letting limit, "Okay, you can stop now. I'll bring you some slugs since you're hungry."

Crowned carefully let go of Allen, and touched the puncture marks with its membrane. Some blood and mucus was wiped over the marks, healing it almost instantly. Finally, it broke Allen's gaze and suddenly shot up to float-swim through the sky.

Allen knew it wouldn't leave so quickly without a reason, and snapped his claw hand/grappling hook into place on his right hand. With his left, he took his sword out and went up into a crouch.

"Who's there?" He demanded as he stood up. Very few people could get into this place, and they usually meant trouble if they were not invited.

A gunshot rang out, and Allen rolled back as the bullet almost hit his feet. His eyes instantly went in the direction it was fired and he charged towards the shooter hiding in the purple bushes of the forest that made up this place.

A sword clashed with a metal cane and Allen quickly grabbed the glinting gun with his claw.

"Hey, idiot apprentice." The grinning half-masked redhead greeted with a grin.

"Quit scaring me like this, master." Allen sighed. He sheathed his sword and unsnapped the claws from his hand.

"You always have to be on your toes. Even when you and that thing are 'having a moment'."

"I do this every week, Master. Haven't you gotten used to it?"

Cross ignored him. "That being said, let's go hunting. Don't faint on me this time." He walked off towards a small tomb resting on top of a frozen lake. With one last glance to the high-floating Great One that they had kept secret for so long, Allen followed him.


	2. Retrieval

Bloodborne au

Characters: Cross, Crowned Clown, Mana, Allen

Premise: Crown Clown doesn't know how to take care of a traumatized child at all.

Warnings: Blood, Trypophobia

A 10 year old boy laid across a carpet of wings, ignoring the stabs of the teeth hidden under the fluff. Bleeding was good for him, Mana had said. Crowned pressed against him and stopped the bleeding if it became too much.

Cross came into this dimension expecting a blood bath, and got what he expected. A monstrous heap of torn flesh was scattered about, and in the middle of the wreckage lied the young Great One, already twenty feet in diameter. He approached the thing, cautiously, and it scooted back like a living, bloodstained white carpet.

"Allen?" Cross said testily. A blood-soaked boy lifted his head from the fluff that protectively surrounded him, and blinked at him blankly before he was pulled back down. Cross grit his teeth, he couldn't kill this secret project Mana had left him with, but he didn't trust Mana's son with the creature, either. And a battle with a Hunter meant a battle to the death.

Although blood kept him going, Cross usually liked eating something solid once in a while. He reached into his pocket and picked out a half-loaf of bread to offer.

"Mind if I give this to the kid? He's probably starving. It's not poisoned." He tried talking to the thing. Crowned leaned forward, grabbed the bread with its teeth… and devoured it and nearly Cross's entire hand with it.

"Fuck! Do you know how hard it is to get actual food nowadays!" Cross swore, causing Crowned to rear back. Allen rolled off it. Cross jumped toward the kid while Crowned didn't have him and picked him up. Crowned spread out all of its wings angrily as Cross quickly retreated with the near-catatonic boy in tow.

"Goddammit…" Cross hissed at seeing the state of the boy in his arms. He was absolutely riddled with holes. If he was a normal human he would have been dead! Cross reached the stone temple in the middle of the lake.

Crowned Clown set down its wings and body and let them go back to the waking world.


	3. A Son's Cry

Bloodborne AU

Characters: Crown Clown and Allen

Premise: Crowned becomes selfish and breaks Allen's trust.

Warnings: Blood (duh), self-harm, parasites, needles

Great Ones were always looking to the future. Always planning, always seeing possibilities. Most of them lie content within their realm, even now.

Crowned Clown could hear them hear the plans of the Ancient Ones echoing around itself. It would have been content to simply stay and listen to the thousands of 'voices' that made up its kin, but-

"Crowned Clown!" A voice beckoned from below. Crowned floated down to the gentle-protective-curious-child Allen and landed at his feet. Allen rolled up his left arm's sleeve and offered his blood to Crowned.

Crowned's teeth on the inside of it cowl latched onto the same scarred place and drained blood. It listened to the tune in Allen's mind, made even louder by the blood connection and felt absolutely comforted by him. Allen was getting stronger in order to protect many things, but Crowned was one of the main ones. Allen had gotten used to bloodletting by now, sitting down and playing with the claw-gauntlet on his right hand by flinging it on and off. He had been training since he was a child, for almost 4 years now. Hunting was starting to become a constant, and Allen had embraced it.

He was sure to become a finer and finer Hunter.

Crowned started feeling unsafe in this dimension compared to being connected to Allen. It slunk up behind him and pulled itself over his knees, almost pushing him over.

"Oi, I have too much dangerous equipment to wrestle right now!" Allen warned, his worry for Crowned spiking up. Crowned bit deeper into his arm, more deep than it had before, and Allen's worry for himself rose up instead.

"Stop! Crowned Clown, I will hurt you!" Allen cried out. Tiny teeth were pulling at his clothes in every every direction that Crowned touched and tore the threads apart, and sharper, longer teeth was poking through his clothes. His left arm was in a hell of a lot of trouble-something like flexible blades were stabbing deeper and deeper into his skin-

Allen equipped his claw and stabbed at Crowned's fangs, enough to draw blood.

"Let go." He growled. Crowned stopped stabbing deeper, and froze around him. It had pushed things too quickly, it realized, and did not want to lose this source of food and protection. But, it wished it could tell Allen what it wanted to do. Both of them would benefit, surely! It pleaded with a masked gaze, and Allen's glare trembled. But Allen didn't give it any indication to continue.

Crowned coated his abused left arm in its special mucus-and-blood healing mixture before letting go of him. With a glance at the claw, it understood how angry and confused Allen was and leapt back into the air.

Allen winced as he felt something wriggling under his skin, but looked up at Crowned instead in case it wanted to attack him again, but the Great One was flying away from him. He then looked at his bloodied left arm and saw something suspiciously feather-shaped wriggling there. He hissed as it burrowed into his muscles and used his claw to slice open his skin and try to pull out whatever Crowned Clown had put in him. He grabbed the end with some difficulty and it snapped off in his fingers, wriggling about. The rest had already turned into a gel that was quickly soaked by his muscles. Allen spread some more of the sticky salve onto his arm from already-healed areas, he simply couldn't stand the self-mutilation any longer unless he wanted to tear off his left arm.

The fragment of the feather in his claw dissipated into a gold dust, and Allen sneezed as he breathed some in. A quick run-through through his vitals told him he wasn't poisoned, or hindered in any way. He wasn't sure what Crowned was trying to do, but…

"I can't let my guard down even for you, huh…"


	4. Distraction

Bloodborne au

Characters: Cross, Allen, Crown Clown

Premise: Allen wants to hunt by himself, but Crowned wants to play.

Warnings: Blood and mucus woo

"Kid, you had enough of me babysitting you."

Allen sat stiffly in front of his Master as snow fell in heavy clumps from the sky. Cross tossed him something, and Allen caught it.

It was a bell, filled and silenced with cotton.

"Go hunt by yourself. You should know the rules, but I'll say them again in case your idiot brain forgot. Stay away from the topic of the Hunter's Dream, since you are an illegally contracted Hunter. Don't mention your friend here." Cross gestured vaguely to the sky where Crowned was flying, "And don't even try to save any other Great Ones. Lastly, don't ring the bell in this realm."

"Where will you be going?" Allen asked.

"Somewhere where the pestering Healing Church can't go. I'm not having you follow me. No hard feelings, kid." Cross said, stepping forward with a fluidness that immediately made Allen suspicious. Allen was quickly getting to his feet when Cross suddenly delivered a kick to the side of Allen's head, knocking him out.

Allen woke up an half-hour later wrapped in something very warm, tight… and hard to breathe in. He quickly realized his weapons were missing and panicked, pushing until a cooler wind air hit his face. This soft feeling…

"Crowned! What did you do with my weapons?!" Allen demanded, wiggling past teeth and feathers until he pulled himself out of the body-wrap… and felt himself falling. He quickly grabbed onto an extended wing and looked down, only to see clouds below his feet. A fall like that would have killed him for sure…

Sensing his distress, Crowned turned so that Allen was sitting on it's softer, fleshier, closed-mouth covered underbody.

"Down, please." Allen ordered with a frown. Crowned actually obeyed, and they sank through the clouds. Allen laid back as the Great One took its sweeeeet time.

"I'm not going to give you any slugs tonight if you keep kidnapping me into the sky. You don't even have to eat, anyway. And if you ate my weapons again I won't give you blood anymore. If you're going to cuddle with me at least do it on the ground!" Allen lectured. Crowned decided to climb higher into the sky, just to spite him. "No! Do you want me to jump to my death?! Actually, I have to go hunting, so it might be a good idea." Allen went to sit up but Crowned was having none of that. Mouths opened and his hands slipped inside, engulfed up to his shoulders. The teeth curved in so that they stabbed into him if he tried to pull his arms out.

Allen chuckled nervously, but readied himself in case Crowned did anything stranger than keep him in place. Even weaponless, he could tap into the more bestial side of his blood and tear himself free.

And by the light pin pricks on his arms that never drew blood, Allen could tell Crowned was very tempted to do… something. Drink his blood…? Crowned suddenly turned over and Allen was suddenly let go. He feel a few feet onto some grass and rolled.

"Alright, you had your fun, where did you hide my things?" Allen yelled up at Crowned as he stood up. Crowned swooped to pick up Allen's claw from the ground nearby and floated slowly down to dangle the grappling claw in front of him. Allen reached out to grab the weapon, but Crowned shrank back. Allen frowned and jumped after it, but Crowned arched up so that his hand missed inches away.

"Crown! That isn't funny!" Allen laughed despite himself, chasing after the rebellious Crowned as it basically played keep-away with him, "I can't fly!" He did jump a good height trying to reach the claw.

Crowned soared high in the air and Allen crossed his arms. He took a pebble from the ground and poured some energy into it. He then threw it and Crowned flinched as it was hit. It floated back down to Allen almost apologetically and Allen snatched back his claw to clip back on to his right hand. Soon, his other items scattered around the dimension shone brightly to Allen. He began gathering them up as Crowned followed him. It nudged him roughly a few times, making him stumble.

Allen sighed, unclipped his weapons from himself, and tackled Crowned. He pushed the Great One to the ground and held it in place with his foot. Crowned retaliated by swallowing his foot and trying to drag him off balance. Allen curled up and grabbed its neck with his arms and legs. Scooting up, he covered the mask's eyes with his hands. Crowned immediately grew still before relaxing and Allen pulled his leg out of one of its mouths.

"Gotcha." Allen said, kneeling before letting Crowned go. Crowned Clown flared back to life and reared up. It casted a shadow over Allen as it came down like a tidal wave. Allen rolled back at the last moment and then sprang forward to try to grab Crowned's head, but Crowned suddenly opened its main mouth wide and lunged to swallow his entire body. Allen grabbed onto its teeth around it's mouth, and his feet pushed him out of there. They may be playing but being trapped in Crowned's mouth was sure to prevent him from hunting tonight, and to make Cross laugh at him.

 _Will he be coming back, though?_ Allen wondered as he arched his flexible back over Crowned's teeth and draped his legs over Crowned's mask. His hands were bleeding from the fangs, but Allen wasn't too worried about the damage.

"Listen, Crown, I'm going to go on a hunt. I'll bring you food, okay?" Allen said as Crowned settled back onto the ground, "I shouldn't be too long. Hup!" He flipped back onto his feet and ran to his weapons. He crouched near them and leaned back in time for Crowned to his smack against his back. It nibbled unhappily but affectionately on his clothes. Allen clipped on his grappling claw and Crowned moved out of the way as Allen also put his sword onto his back.

Allen stood up while Crowned started to wrap around his shoulders, harder bites through his clothes giving away it's agitation.

"… Stop." Allen growled, raising his claw in threat. Crowned angrily spewed a shower of healing mucus on him and and let him go.

"You're spoiled." Allen said, brushing off the light pink gunk and shaking his head vigorously, "I still love you, though." He chuckled, walking towards the stone temple on the frozen lake. Crowned floated beside him until he reached the stone circle in this dimension, but stayed out the magic ring.

"Bye, little one." Allen waved to it and vanished to join the Hunt.

A/N: I actually did want Allen to go straight to the Hunt, but Crown Clown-muse had other plans and thus this cute little drabble was formed. If you haven't noticed, I love writing about these two.


	5. Overflow

Bloodborne au

Title: Overflow

Characters: Allen Walker, Lavi, Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yu, Howard Link, Crown Clown

Premise: Allen goes hunting for too long.

Warnings: Blood, violence, needles, eyes(?)

Allen gazed at the slashed dog-beast collapsed before him. He licked the blood off his lips as he looked around for any more beasts to kill. Seeing none, he felt a blustering, cold wind that did not move his hair or clothes swirling around him. As the taste of beast blood faded from his tongue, he could even begin to see snowflakes that went through him-

"Oiiiii Allen! Hurry up, beansprout~!" Lavi's voice made Allen step forward, away from the call.

"Oh Lavi, you said my name right the first time! Who's beansprout?!" He asked, and swiped at the other Hunter to capture him in a head lock. Lavi ducked out of the way, laughing. Allen went to chase him, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. Allen reflexively elbow-struck the owner in the face, but softened the blow the moment he saw who it was.

Kanda didn't look too impressed by the face shot, and smacked his elbow away.

"I've got bread," Kanda said, shoving the loaf into Allen's mouth like he was trying to stop him from replying, "Give me your blood in return, shortstack."

Allen sighed through his bread with a glare and took out a special needle with a tube at the end. He held out his unclawed hand and Kanda put a vial into it. Allen plugged the needle into his arm and the vial, waited for it to fill, and a giant crow suddenly leapt out at him.

Lenalee struck it aside with a bladed shield, somewhat out of breath and covered in blood. She stomped her feet and her boots buzzed to life with saws. Kanda and Allen casually backed away from the blood spray as she went to town on the crow's body. She chuckled hysterically.

A bell rang out to resonate with Allen's, which vibrated on his hip. With his free hand, Allen grabbed his bell and rang it back.

A man with blonde braided hair appeared, a bell in one hand and a few of boxes in another. He glanced to Lenalee warily as she chased some crows around with a grin on her face.

"Hello, my name is Howard Link. Is your friend over there all right…?"

"Who, Lenalee?" Lavi laughed, slapping Link on the back like he was an old friend, "She's got a few screws loose, but she ain't hostile!" He reassured him as Lenalee roared in the background.

Link winced at the rather rough hit and stepped away from Lavi's reach.

"You are the hunter of the dream with healing blood, aren't you?" Link asked Allen.

"Yes! I am Allen Walker. Loaf of bread per vial. Or any other food, if you want. But if you just stole some farmer's crops you can just leave." Allen answered with a smile. He unplugged the needle from his arm and vial, capped the vial, and gave it to Kanda. Kanda pocketed it and walked off towards Lenalee. Lavi saw a group of beasts approaching and trotted off towards them while plugging his pole into a large weight hanging on his back.

"It may be slightly battered, but I have made three pies of different flavors. What will that give me?" Link put his bell away and handed a box over for inspection.

Allen had never had a pie before, and opened the box. A cross-linked array of blueberry pie greeted his sight and the scent tickled his nose.

"Do you mind if I taste it before I decide?"

"Go ahead."

Allen scooped up a corner with his unclawed hand and popped it into his mouth. Link proudly watched his expression change.

"Wow… I'm yours, Link." Allen said in drooly awe, before catching himself, "For about, two boss monsters for three pies. That good with you?"

"That would be wonderful." Link said smugly. Allen quickly recalculated his offer as he put the three pie boxes into his dimensional pouch. "You can start by filling these vials." Allen was soon given an entire tray of vials.

I hope I don't regret this. Allen thought as he re-stuck himself with the needle.

I am beginning to regret this. Link thought later, when he started acquiring more blood vials than he knew what to do with. He had lead Allen away from the others, saying that he would be happy to take whatever blood Allen had offered, but now he had run out of vials and Allen was…

"Link, when are we going to fight a boss monster?" Allen asked. We've been fighting mobs for hours! I'd let these monsters drink my blood but then they'd kill me and then kill Link! He thought, frustrated. "And do you have any more vials? Drink some blood potions if you have to, please!"

"I am fully functioning have no more containers." Link replied as he lead Allen through the alleyways and looked back to keep an eye on him. Allen was scratching at his arm with his claw again, letting out more and more blood that dripped down his arm, "Quit that! The beasts will smell your blood!"

Allen took his claw away and his wounds closed up almost instantly. He felt pressure building up inside of him, his heart beat harder, tiredness buzzed at the back of his mind and he longed to go back to Crowned. But… he had a promise to keep, otherwise no one would sell him food anymore. Those pies were just waiting to be eaten, but why would he let the producer of such sweets die?

"Are you one of the Dream's Hunters?" Allen asked hopefully.

"No, I am not." Link replied, bringing Allen's forming plan down into flames. They came across a pack of large, deformed dogs and Allen charged ahead.

Teeth, growls, tearing flesh, and straining muscles put Allen in a trance-like state. Link had been too absorbed in the fight before, but as he let more of Allen's blood soak into his skin he noticed, uncanny things, such as…

"You remember that, Max buddy?" Allen asked a dog and it stopped with wide eyes. He stabbed it through the head and tore its heart out with his claw. Link could barely hear him whisper, "Shhh, we can fetch sticks somewhere else."

"Henry! Did you drink all the wine again?" Allen's tone was friendly as he ran towards a group of torch-wielding people who immediately shot guns at him. Allen ducked for cover again and again, and when he was close enough he shot out his grappling claw and tugged one of them closer to stab through the chest. Link threw some enchanted knives while the ground was distracted, picking them off.

And finally, "Link! The eye growing on this lantern matches yours!" Allen exclaimed, picking something off a shattered lantern to show the other.

"Walker, there is nothing there." Link said, frowning at the empty space between Allen's fingers. There was nothing growing on the lantern. Was Allen going mad?

Allen took Link's hand and Link was certain he dropped something through it. It wasn't painful, but it was very unsettling.

"Oh." Allen seemed saddened by this, but turned to look around like nothing had happened. Link rubbed his palm, suppressing a shiver. Was Allen going mad, was he playing a trick on him, or was he able to contact some world that Link couldn't reach…?

And as Link milked Allen's time for all that it was worth, Allen's condition started to deteriorate. He became out of breath much more, could only kill fewer and fewer monsters, and even lagged behind at a few points. Link wondered why, Allen seemed to show no sign of injury…

Link uncapped a vial and brought it to his lips to drink when Allen grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Please suck out my blood directly." Allen held up the needle with a tube on one of the ends. Bruises were starting to form on his skin, in places he hadn't been hit, and veins were starting to jut out of his skin.

"I know you're a Dream's Hunter, but I've taken enough to nearly send you into shock." Link said, frowning. Allen's gaze was unwavering, and Link decided quickly. "… Fine." Allen seemed to relax as he shakily tried to stab the needle into his arm. Link took it and pierced him instead, and took the end into his mouth.

… This isn't the same as Crowned, but it is better than nothing, isn't it? Allen thought. Too soon, Link stopped and coughed.

"I'm fully healed, it's starting to taste like lye." Link said, taking out the needle. Allen frowned went to pocket it, but his fingers stopped responding as what felt like an electric current went through his body.

"Fuck!" Allen hissed, curling up and clutching his head as it started to pound so hard he wouldn't be surprised if Link could hear it. More and more bruises appeared on his skin. "O-overf-fl-…"

He could hear Link's voice, saying something, "Walker, if you need to donate so much blood then we can do this l-a-…t…"

Allen opened his eyes and saw snow beneath his knees. He collapsed onto it, and the cold felt somewhat relieving against his overheated body. He weakly raised his claw, to scratch at his face, head wounds bled a lot, but a shadow fell over him and teeth he knew belonged to Crown pierced his limbs almost to the bone and was only stopped from biting into his back by his sheathed sword. Allen let out a choked cry of pain as fleshy folds pushed underneath him and scooped him up. He could see that Crowned had successfully called him back into its world.

A mixture of warmth and safety enveloped him despite the pain. Crowned wouldn't kill him, he knew, it would keep him alive even if it hurt him. Taking a deep breath in, Allen let his body succumb to the terrible pain and let his consciousness drop into darkness.


	6. Insight

Bloodborne au

Title: Insight

Characters: Howard Link (main pov), Lenalee Lee, Lavi, Allen Walker

Premise: Link is starting to see and feel odd things.

Warnings: Blood and other gross stuff, voices, paranoia, trypophobia-related gore

The whispers wouldn't stop. Light felt like coals against his skin and eyes. Link tried to wear earplugs, to block them out, but it seemed that the more he resisted, the louder the whispers became.

And so he pulled the covers over his head, not caring how hot he was, remaining in a state where he wasn't dreaming but he wasn't awake. But his dreams were nightmares. They coiled around his tired body, trying to get him to listen, he could feel breath against his ear.

But Link had a good willpower, and refused to think. He had one goal.

To find Allen Walker and demand answers from him.

This had all happened just after Link had met him, after all.

"I was wondering if you knew… Is Allen's blood poisonous in large quantities?" Link asked that night. Was that boy's hair white or brown, were his eyes silver or a glowing gold? The colors kept switching in his memory, so he decided not to consider it.

Lavi looked to Lenalee, who shrugged.

"Nope, we've felt fine and we're regular customers." Lavi concluded.

"Why? Did something happen to you?" Lenalee asked.

"I am…"

They will kill you. A voice interrupted Link's reply, They will kill you if you say what you've seen.

"Fine, really. I am just worried since I have over fifty vials." Link twisted his words.

"Wow, did you keep him with you all night?" Lavi laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"… Actually," Link said, ignoring the whispers telling him to stop or else, "I don't think I was taking enough blood, and then he was… taken away by something, out of this realm." The whispers intensified in his head, and he took deep breaths to keep his thoughts focused, "It was… like a mass of white wings and fangs…"

Did you see the eyes? The whispers asked sharply.

"No, I did not see any eyes! In fact, Walker said he was holding one out to me that he picked off the lantern but he dropped…" Link's breath caught in his throat as he realized he was responding to something that didn't exist. His, his hand felt all tingly, burning, stuck and he resisted the urge to take off his glove and look at it.

Lenalee and Lavi looked to each other, and then back Link with a worried look.

"Allen likes to play tricks. Sometimes he throws pebbles at us, yelling eye puns, or talks to the monsters like he knows them. He confuses them quite a bit!" Lavi said cheerfully.

"He should show up soon. He likes to come past midnight. We're waiting for him, if you want to join us!" Lenalee added.

"I will take you up on your offer." Link replied. Just as he said this, a purple smoke gathered into a circle on the ground about two feet wide and small skeletal child-like creatures peeked out of it, with only half of their bodies out. They held up a rolled up glowing blue piece of paper as if it had a great weight, up to Lenalee. She walked over, crouched, and they unfolded the paper for her to read.

She did so, out loud, "It says 'Sorry, I can't make it tonight. Sorry for making you wait. Allen'. It seems like he's not coming."

Link disregarded the message, took out his bell, and rung it. He concentrated on the image of Allen's face as the bell echoed, as if it were underwater.

There were replies. A few other Hunters showed up. But none of them were Allen. And if that note had just now been brought by the Hunter's messengers, it meant that…

"He completely ignored my call." Link grumbled.

"Don't worry Link! You can see your crush tomorrow night!" Lavi teased, and Link sidestepped out of the reach of Lavi's back slap.

"I will be back tomorrow." Link said to Lenalee, before turning and walking away to hunt beasts with the people he called. It did no good to call them here for nothing.

The night was long, and Link tired out quickly. He still drank vials of Allen's blood. They did nothing to stop the whispers but he found satisfaction in seeing his wounds stitch together so easily after a vial.

Daybreak was coming, and less and less beasts roamed the streets, preferring to hide in darker places. The hunters began to disperse, and Link decided to save his stamina potions for another night. He climbed up a ladder and stepped onto a windowsill. He opened the window with his foot and climbed in. He was covered in blood, sweat, and other such stinging and sticky things and was happy to draw his curtains and take off his clothes. He examined himself, to decide whether or not to just scrub with a scrubber and washcloth or just take an actual bath.

Link considered himself to be a calm, level-headed person. He had to be, when he faced death every night and fought like a soldier in a soldier at war. He was quite proud that he didn't vomit, scream, or faint. But he did start to cry. Although tears didn't gather in the multitude of holes in his hand to his forearm, within a few larger holes wide bloodshot eyes that stared back began to cry with him.


	7. Lil Goodbye

Bloodborne au

Title: Lil Goodbye

Premise: Why couldn't Allen hunt with the others?

Warnings: Blood, violence, parasites, needles

Characters: Allen, Crown Clown

Allen's right arm felt cold numb. He shifted slightly, trying to pull it out of whatever it was stuck in, into his warm blanket. But needles dug under his claw, into his skin, caused him to blink away sleep.

He focused his eyes and saw some light shining through some fangs, onto the slimy white flesh surrounding him. His clawed arm was clasped in the teeth, bleeding but gently grasped by Crowned's standards. Allen pulled himself forward, peeking through the teeth. It was daylight outside, and the sun made the snow sparkle. His sword and many on his potions laid out nearby, glowing to indicate where they were. Allen felt his fleshy prison gently press against him as Crowned breathed slowly.

"Did you fall asleep trying to take off my items? Wake up. It stinks in here." Allen huffed, pressing on the gums between Crowned's teeth. Crowned moved around him, and Allen felt them rise up off the ground.

"Let go of my arm before you gnaw it off." Allen continued to press on Crowned's gums with his gloved fingers. Crowned's teeth lengthened and it all-too-easily unclipped Allen's claw from his right hand. With some more harsh bites, Allen was forced to pulled his hand back into Crowned's mouth and Crowned spat the claw out. It floated up, settled back down elsewhere, and relaxed around Allen.

"… For god's sake." Allen squirmed around, put his feet by the bottom of Crowned's gums, put his hands on top by it's hardened flesh, and pushed with all of his strength. He was strong, but Crowned was a Great One, and barely even budged. It pressed on him with an equal if not more amount of force, before excreting slime that made his grip and footing slip.

"Crowned." Allen snapped, pressing on its gums with his fingers again to get its attention. If it was so eager to sleep with him in its mouth, it must be hungry, right? "Let me go hunt for you, you lazy toothy bird. Don't make me hurt you."

Crowned filled its mouth with air, and flesh clamped down on Allen's wrists. Air suddenly pushed him through, and Crowned spat him out onto the snow.

"Thank you." Allen huffed as he sat up and wiped off the slime the best he could. Crowned reared up, baring its multitude of teeth. It wasn't a smile, in fact its wings were starting to unfold to make itself look bigger.

"What are you so grumpy about, you spoiled brat?" Allen snapped at it and stood up. He didn't like the… vibe it was giving off. He could read its basic body language after being with it for so long, and all of them pointed to 'protective aggression'.

"… Are you okay?" He asked, the tension leaving him as he stepped forward to the quivering Great One. Crowned seemed to ripple, all of its mouths opened in further aggression, backing away from him.

"Show me what hurts. I can try to heal it." Allen ordered gently, trying to walk around Crowned. Crowned circled with him and its wings folded. It curved, its masked head resting on its membrane like it was a chest. Allen stopped, and turned to walk towards it, but Crowned suddenly shot above him. Allen's instincts were the only thing that made him jump and roll out of the way to avoid being crushed. He got to his feet and looked at the cracks in the ground under Crowned. That would have really hurt him, if not of killed him!

"I'll leave you alone, then!" Allen said, his anger returning as he turned away towards the circle.

A wing punched him in the back, sending him flying. He landed hard, and quickly got back to his feet. Crowned seemed to be staring at him with purpose.

"What? Do you want to fight for real?" Allen asked while tapping into the beastial side of his blood, "Do you want to die, Crowned Clown? You know the rules of Hunters." Crowned flared to life, going into the air while trying to capture his gaze. Allen let out a thunderous growl, and his hair stood on end. Crowned barely flinched, and dived towards him with all its teeth and spikes elongated, certain to tear at him if it hit. Allen leaped and rolled out of the way, and ran towards his weapons. Crowned was, seriously trying to kill him.

It swooped on him a few times, but Allen dodged and made his way closer to his weapons. Upon seeing this, Crowned slammed into the ground in front of him and Allen looked away from the Great One's face that was trying to catch his eyes. It unfolded three sets of longer wings that were as twice as long as it was wide, to bar Allen from passing it.

"Smart." Allen chuckled humorlessly while looking for a gap as he paced back and forth. The larger wings battered him back if he tried to go through them, and Crowned's main body slinked closer. It was Allen's turn to back away. The way through was…

He took a few steps back, and then charged straight at Crowned. It heaved itself back at him, intending to run him through with its spikes. Allen braced himself, leapt with all his might, and in a snap-second decision he kicked with both legs onto Crowned's eyeholes. Crown reared back in reflex, Allen grabbed onto the spikes, and let himself be thrown. He flipped in the air and braced himself for impact, even in the snow. Crowned was disoriented,and landed upside-down.

Allen landed a few seconds later, and rolled immediately. His legs and hands were bleeding and he had the air knocked out of him. Even while gasping for air, he stood up and ran towards his weapons.

He heard a sizzle in the air and felt thrumming all around him. Looking back, he could see Crowned charging balls of golden light-

 _It knows magic?!_ Allen thought, before leaping away from a multitude of lasers that pierced the ground around him. He was about to step over the scorched area when suddenly frost gathered and a ice wall forced itself out of the ground. Allen leapt up to grab the edge, not caring how sharp it was, and when he looked up he could see Crowned diving towards him. He used all his strength to double-kick a hole through the ice wall and fall through to the other side.

But Crowned was faster, and Allen let out a cry of pain as spikes and fangs pierced his limbs and chest. He immediately started struggling, and roared a sort of magic roar that shattered the ice his was pinned against. He pulled his arms free and started pulling out teeth and spikes out of Crowned, making it bleed. Crowned slammed him into the ground and he stopped, already feeling dizzy as Great One Blood mixed with his. Allen wheezed, and coughed out his own blood. Just as he worked up the power to use magic-claws to tear at the unprotected flesh, something pressed against his head. Allen knew Crowned's hard, metal-like mask when he felt it, and immediately shut his eyes. He mentally activated his magic claw, and stabbed his arm deep within Crowned.

 _What is-?_ Allen thought, before strong muscles clenched around his arm and him further in, up to his shoulder, _Blood forcing itself into my arm-_

Allen screamed and his free hand scratched at his shoulder, agony causing his magic to fizzle out. _Why couldn't Crowned just kill me and get it over with?! Does it hate me that much?!_

He fought the blackness creeping at the ends of his vision. Crowned wrapped itself around him, it's stabs more gentle, like an Iron Maiden with syringe needles. It left his head and neck alone, but the nosepiece on the mask was pressed between his eyes and nudging him to get his attention.

Allen refused to open his teary eyes, his scratches starting to gouge into his shoulder. Crowned bit the self-harming arm, pulled it away and Allen felt mucus being secreted all around him.

"Why the hell… are you trying to heal me… The fight… isn't over until one… of us… is dead…" Allen muttered. He wanted to understand what the hell Crowned wanted, so… he opened his eyes.

It was a huge mistake. Crowned's gaze immediately transfixed him like it hadn't ever before, taking away the pain, and Allen found he couldn't move.

"Were you… practicing for this… or something?" Allen whispered as some… things sharp started to stab and wiggle deeper under his skin. He felt an electric shock, and shivered. Crowned was doing something to his nerves. Like it was… lengthening them.

"Don't think you can do whatever you want to my body!" Allen snarled while mustering up enough willpower to jerk violently. Crowned stopped, but increased its fixation on him so he couldn't move again. Allen felt an overpowering urge to sleep, and had enough. He tilted his head back using all his spiritual strength, but Crowned anticipated the head-butt and kept its head pressed against Allen's, continuing with its intent. Allen went through how his body was faring, but couldn't feel anything but the electric shocks and the pulsing sensations of his blood being sucked out and Crowned's blood being pumped in.

"Are you… trying to make me the same as you…" Allen whispered, his mind buzzing with knowledge he didn't need. Crowned increased his grip on him, quivering with joy. "Stop…" He used his remaining willpower to make his eyes shut this time.

His body exploded in pain, and Allen screeched. He ignored the teeth holding him in place, and ripped himself out of Crowned's grasp. He landed on the snow, covered in teeth, blood, mucus, spikes and parasitic feathers. He glared at the bleeding Crowned and it backed off.

"Go away!" He yelled at it, stumbling towards his weapons. Crowned followed after him, but Allen lashed out at it and it dodged back. Allen took a threatening step towards it, and Crowned fled into the skies.

Allen turned away and limped towards his weapons. Once he was by the pile, he collapsed and pulled out the spikes and fangs out of his skin. He let the feathers be, most of them had already turned to gel. His left arm, the one he had stabbed with, had turned bright red from Crowned's blood. He still winced, it felt like there were a bunched-up nerves at his back. He looked up at the offending Great One and noticed it was close to midnight.

… He didn't want to hunt with others tonight. Not after being in so much pain, after Crowned basically declared itself his enemy. He just wanted to be alone and figure out what had been done to him. He wiped off the healing mucus and clipped on his weapons and potions and other items… The pie had to be really cold by now. Maybe he could warm it over a fire.

Allen stood up with his things and made his way to the stone circle, twitching every so often. He would have to leave leave a note for his friends that waited every night…


	8. Long Short Night

Bloodborne au

Title: Long Short Night

Premise: Allen goes out on a Hunt after fighting against Crowned.

Characters: Crown Clown, Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk, Tewaku

Warnings: blood and violence wooo

Allen waved goodbye to the skeletal child-sized creatures that took his note to his fellow hunters. His bell vibrated soon afterwards, and he knew somehow that Link was calling him.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk to anyone." Allen said softly, walking down the alley. He soon came across a group of beasts, and charged at them.

The strain of muscles, the slash and tear of flesh, and the itching feeling of quick regeneration were welcome distractions from his own tiredness and bitter emotions. The streets were quickly covered with the bodies of beasts.

He leaned his head on the cool metal bars of one of the fences and asked himself, _Now what?_

 _Crowned will still want food… and I'll give it. We may be hostile but it is my responsibility to keep him fed._ Allen decided, and walked up to a pile of dog bodies. He grabbed a paw, readied himself, and mentally called to Crowned, like casting a spell.

Crowned responded immediately, and both Allen and the pile of dog-beasts were taken back to a much colder area, Crowned's Dream. He noticed that he and the slain dogs were inside the stone crypt, where Crowned didn't enter.

 _Why did you put me in here when you could have cornered me outside…?_ He wondered, frowning and twitching. Whether it be from the cold or nerve damage, Allen wasn't sure.

In a burst of frustration, Allen pitched all of the dogs out of the crypt, where they slid against the frozen lake. He immediately concentrated to going to a different area. Crowned rose out a pile of snow and completely ignored the hunted beasts, floating towards Allen instead. Anger and confusion burned in Allen's gaze.

 _Stop coming near me! I'm just your food provider now!_ Allen thought. The circle glowed, fizzled, and then completely went out. Allen took out his sword when Crowned came too close. _Did you just block me from leaving? Are you saying that you can corner me anywhere?_

Crowned didn't enter the crypt, instead floating around the magic circle. Allen turned away from its gaze through the many doors that made up the crypt. Y _ou want me to come out of here? I don't think so._

Crowned did not make a sound, and had barely any presence. If Allen closed his eyes he could have pretended he was alone. And coming from a world that was filled with roars, screams, and crackling fires, the silence that surrounded this place that had once given Allen peace now felt eerie.

After a few circles, Crowned lifted up into the sky. The circle re-activated, and Allen was taken back to Central Yharnam.

The beasts had quickly come back to feast on the dead bodies, there was no end to them. Allen walked through the streets, and they watched him, but none attacked him yet. Allen left them alone while heading towards the cathedral in the distance. He hummed to himself as a towering humanoid chapel giant stepped in front of him and lifted its axe. Allen slashed at its midsection, cut through its armor, thrust his arm inside it, reached up, grabbed its organs and ripped them out in three quick, practiced motions.

Allen pushed the weakened beast to the ground and stabbed its neck, just to make sure that it was dead.

Heavy footsteps told him there were more cleric beasts on their way. Allen turned and faced them, flexing his blood-covered claw.

 _I wonder how blood-covered I can become before I get killed…_ He thought viciously while tapping into the beast side of himself to let out a threatening growl.

It turned out, the more Allen concentrated on less things, the more his instincts seemed to prevent him from being killed. So Allen was washed with blood. He shakily slicked his hair back, to stop it from dripping into his eyes, seeing red for too long was annoying.

"You've got some bloodlust, boy." A voice commented, causing Allen to look towards the source. A man with long curly hair and dark skin smiled and waved at him.

"… I'm sorry, but I do not want to speak with anyone leisurely. Do you need something?" Allen asked as he examined his sword for dents or cracks.

"I'm looking for an 'Allen Walker', do you know him? He's a dream's hunter with healing blood."

Allen examined the stranger. He didn't seem to be carrying any food… And he twitched as he remembered the blood being pumped into his arm.

"I'm afraid… his blood has gone bad. It's not safe to consume anymore." Allen had heard stories of those that drank Great One's blood… didn't they disappear? Or turn into monsters? He wondered what would happen to his body, and felt the fear coming back.

"Where did you hear that, boy?" The stranger asked, taking a few steps closer. Allen looked up at him and considered that.

"I'm Allen." He said simply, "And I have no interest in giving blood or a temporary partnership so I kindly request you to go away." He said with a irritated smile. He wouldn't turn his back or back away from this guy, not unless he wanted to be chased down again. He'd deal with his damnation later.

"Oh? Then, will you follow me? My covenant has a proposition for you." The stranger replied cheerfully.

"No."

"But I really have to get you to come with! The Earl's been dying to see you."

"Earl, huh? I'm really not in the mood… Vileblood." Allen's hair raised off his head more. I'm not against them, but, Lavi and the others hate them, so… they're bad news.

"We prefer to be called 'Noah', now. It's less of a mouthful." The stranger had a dull look on his face, as if he had to explain this hundreds of times.

"Then, Noah… what is your name?"

"Tyki Mikk."

"Then, Noah Tyki Mikk, I'm going to say this only once. I am pissed off today. Kindly fuck off and find me tomorrow if you want me to come willingly."

 _This kid's eyes could freeze the castle._ Tyki thought.

"You're a dream's hunter, boy. I can't find you that easily."

"… I'll meet up with you tomorrow night."

"Sure! Here at midnight, then? Or, you could come to Cainhurst Castle. We'll let you in."

"I'll just go to the castle."

"That'll save me a lot of work. I'll see you then, boy!"

Allen didn't bother correcting Tyki as they turned and went their separate ways.

 _I'm going to end up washing my clothes all day._ Allen thought grumpily, his high from fighting already gone. His blood covered body was starting to feel less like a blanket and more like he was weighed down by mud.

 _Why did I think being covered in blood would be fun, again?_ Allen wondered as beasts growled and fled around him. He looked up at the sky and could already see the sunset. He focused on the hunstman staring at him and quickened his pace into a charge. The huntsman pointed his gun at Allen and Allen rolled out of the bullet's trajectory path. He skidded and launched his claw-gauntlet at the beast-man at a distance. His claw fired, but Allen twitched off-aim and the huntsman managed to strike it aside with his torch. Allen kept charging anyway, and pulled his claw back on wire as he slashed viciously at the wrist holding the gun, and kicked the man down to stop his charge. The Huntsman battered his back with the torch, but Allen ignored it and impaled his throat to his spine. He pulled his claw out and reared his head back from the ensuing blood spray.

 _I'm so tired… this feels more like a chore…_ Allen thought, and stomped the torch out. Almost as if in answer, illusionary snow started falling and swirling around him. Allen quickly walked up some stairs and walked into one of the alleyways. _Crowned, I don't want to go back, stop calling for me._ Even when Allen thought that, the snow wouldn't cease.

His mouth watered, and he realized he had forgotten about the pies he was carrying.

"Maybe they've defrosted…" He muttered, and walked out to one of the abandoned fires. The sun was already shining at the corners of his vision…

 _"Mana, look! They really do have one, too!" He remembered exclaiming when he was a child._

Allen set the pies one by one on the ambers, nostalgia softening him somewhat.

" _A sun? Of course it does! We all live under the same sky." Mana's voice replied._

 _"It's too bright, how annoying."_ Allen whispered those words to himself as the sky shone orange and seemed to cast everything in dark grays and flames. The birds began to chirp. City folk began to cautiously make their way out of their houses. The fake snowflakes around Allen glowed like embers.

After a moment of peace, Allen started smelling the pies finish warming and took them out one by one, out of the embers. Some people walked by, casting some glances towards the smell of the delicious pie. Whether they were hunters or not, Allen didn't care. He had pie!

 _You guys can't have this! I earned these fair and square! Wait… no I didn't. I still owe Link! A_ llen thought, frowning, _I'll find him after I visit those Vilebl-, er, Noah. Then I could-_

 _Wait! Shit! My blood's probably tainted by Crowned! I can't give anybody more blood! How am I going to eat more pies like this…_ Allen started crying, and blinked, Why the fuck am I crying? The hell? It's just food, it's a luxury! I can just find other ways to get it…

He lowered his head as sat by his pie. He was shaking as he scooped some in his mouth, the blood on his gloves not really mattering to him. The illusion-snow increased in density around him, making him feel weighed down. Crowned really wanted him to come back.

"Sir Hunter?"

Allen wiped at his face and looked up. A girl with her bangs tied back was leaning down to him, as if she was talking to a child. Although she was very good at hiding it, her pupils were dilated. She was cautious.

"My name's Tewaku." She greeted, "You look shitty. Do you want to sleep over?"

"Thanks, but my name's actually 'Allen'," Allen said dully, "I would love to." He gathered his pies and put them into their boxes.

"Allen 'Walker'?"

"Am I famous even for you day folk?"

"No. My brother's looking for you. He's a hunter."

Allen sheathed his sword, picked up the boxes, and stood up.

"What's his name?"

"Link."

"… I really can't escape him, can I?"

"He really hates you. Why?"

"…" Allen hung his head in shame, "Maybe he should take back the two other pies…"

"Talk to him." Tewaku replied, and waved at him, "Follow me."

Allen took a deep breath in, let it out and followed her.


	9. Strange

Bloodborne au

Title: 'Strange'

Characters: Allen Walker, Howard Link, Tewaku, Crown Clown

Premise: Tewaku takes Allen to her and Link's house.

Warnings: Self-harm, blood

The first thing Allen noticed was how warm it was in the apartment. He looked around at the doors curiously, and still felt wary of open doors. The people walking down the stairs they were climbing up stopped in their tracks when they saw him, and then ran back up like he had the plague. The quick movements put Allen on edge.

 _Stop, stop, they're not my enemy, it's enclosed but safe, calm down,_ Allen had to hold his claw down with his other hand, _It's okay, it's okay._

Tewaku was quick to open the door to her apartment and waved him in.

"Go clean yourself in the bathroom. Link's asleep so, be quiet." She ordered.

"Alright. Thank you." Allen replied, reaching out to close the door. Tewaku smacked his hand away from the handle with… a metal stick?

"Don't touch anything. If it gets bloody, you clean it." Tewaku snapped at him.

"Yes, ma'am."

Tewaku slapped his bum to get him moving, inciting a yelp of surprise, and herded Allen into the bathroom, where she closed the door. There wasn't a lock on it that Allen could see.

Allen sighed and looked around. The room was split in half. On one there was a basin for washing hands, a mirror, and a toilet. On the other was a something like a large empty bath. It had no decoration, a drain in the middle, and there was still some blood in it.

 _Partially Link's blood._ A part of Allen decided, which unsettled him to say the least, Is this what a bath is? I've always used snow… _Where is the water? From the bin by the mirror?_

There was a quick knock on the door before Tewaku shoved the door open and walked in carrying four buckets of water. She set them on the ground.

"They're cold." Tewaku warned, and tossed a scrubber at him, "That's all the water you're getting."

Allen caught the abrasive cloth sponge and nodded. Tewaku went out and closed the door.

He hesitated, before unclipping his claw and other things from himself, and setting them aside. When his slipped off his gloves, he could still see that his left arm was bright red. He walked to the mirror. He looked terrible indeed-his eyes were bloodshot, his hair and his face was red with blood, and the red from his left arm was up his neck and partially across his back and chest. Like a sunburn, blood only covered places that weren't covered, but there were a few dribbles down that had snuck under his clothes.

He dipped the rough cloth into water and started to scrub himself. The roughness that made his skin briefly turn red wasn't enough, he found that he missed Crowned's more sharp-painful nibbles as it tried to clean him, or found a great opportunity to push him over into the snow while he was half-naked to piss him off. Bathing inside wasn't something he was used to, especially alone. This place was not home. Allen felt tense as he scrubbed. _Even if 'home' is not safe now... I miss it._

Tewaku decided the barge in again, to put some clean clothes by the hand-washing bin. Allen flinched at the sudden sound. Tewaku looked at him.

"Wear these, Jumpy." She stated, before leaving. Allen made a face and continued to scrub himself.

 _Jumpy? Probably because I don't have anyone I can trust at this point._ He thought bitterly, and upon finding that true he felt incredibly lonely. An ice-cold breeze that didn't belong brushed against him. _No. Not you, either. Especially not you…_ Snowflakes drifted down, and Allen felt a mental pull, which he resisted. _Please give me more time, Crowned._

The snowflakes stopped, much to his relief. Allen spent a good half-hour washing out his hair. He then grabbed his weapons and clothes and scrubbed those, too. After a good hour of cleaning, he put on the clothes that Tewaku gave him. They were a bit long and big on him, but they were comfortable. He laid out his things to dry and poured out the dirty water into the tub's drain.

Allen brushed his hair with his fingers and walked out of the bathroom. Tewaku was in another room over, stirring a bubbling and frothing something in a fireplace. He walked over to her.

"Miss Tewaku?"

She looked up at him.

"May I help you with anything?" Allen asked.

"Yes. Go to sleep out of my way." Tewaku pointed to a couch. At Allen's blank look, she raised her bare foot and kicked him towards it, "Go on! I'll be quiet." She hissed.

Allen smiled sheepishly and made his way over to the couch. He sat on it and lied down. When warmth started to gather underneath him in the cushions, he realized how tired he was.

He felt uneasy, and it didn't allow him to relax. Tewaku seemed nice, but… would Link not like him to be in here? Was this some kind of trap? He listened to the bubbling of the pot and Tewaku's soft footsteps hurrying to go various places. She walked closer to him and Allen opened his eyes. He couldn't hide his caution at having her so near him while he was lying down, it felt a vulnerable position for him.

She was holding a cloth. A net to capture him with? Allen got ready to fight, he would-

"Will you relax?" Tewaku snapped, and put a blanket over him. She grabbed a pillow from nearby and shoved it under his head. Allen watched her leave to do other things.

 _She means me no harm._ Allen thought while re-arranging himself so he could be comfortable, _Come on, it's safe here. I need rest._

His muscles uncoiled at those thoughts. Allen drifted off into a light sleep, one where swayed back to consciousness to listen for any odd sounds every so often. He didn't find any but Tewaku's for a while as the swirl of regenerating energy hummed in his core.

One such strange noise was when too-quiet footsteps made their way towards him. He opened his eyes to see Link approaching him with such a confused and conflicted look that he almost apologized.

Allen sat up and immediately felt his heart pounding. He had slept too long-needed to bloodlet soon.

Hello Hunter Link. First of all, I'd like to apologize for leaving before the agreement. I ended up falling asleep, which is a truly laughable excuse-

Allen realized he was thinking these eloquent words instead of saying them... Not to mention he was kinda staring at Link with a _'wha?'_ kinda look. He shook his head to clear it.

"Allen Walker, come with me." Link spoke curtly, and turned to go into a room. Allen had missed the opportunity to apologize right away. He kicked off his blanket and followed Link.

He entered Link's room. It had a bed, a curtained window view, a dresser, and a desk with a chair. There were items in his closet. There wasn't much decoration except for some flowers in a glass vase, and some papers.

Link shut the door and sat on the chair. Allen sat on the bed and crossed his legs. The sun was setting outside, but the fading light didn't bother either of them. Allen awkwardly tried to fix his bed hair.

"Walker." Link began, but stopped and shakily took off his gloves, "Please tell me you can see this."

Allen leaned forward and looked at Link's arms closely.

 _Can he not see them?_ Link wondered as he willed all his eyes to open on his arms-both of his forearms, now. Seeing so many things in different angles made his head hurt...

"Whoah, whoah. Keep them closed." Allen said, raising his hands, "Don't strain yourself."

Link closed his eyes. His main ones stared at Allen, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"What's happening to me? Tewaku said she saw nothing there!" Link demanded, now that he knew that these were real. The whispers in his head laughed at his anger.

Allen put his face in his hands.

"I messed up... You looked old enough and fought well enough to be an after-contracted hunter. I made assumptions, played around, and gave you more insight." He spoke, and then looked up at Link with his hands folded and rubbing his face. His eyes were glistening with regret, "Your body is completely rejecting it."

"Insight? Isn't that just a myth?" Link frowned deeper at him.

Oh my god. "Did you just start being a hunter?" Allen asked, baffled, "What were you doing before? Throwing knives at bullets?"

"That is none of your business. Tell me what this 'insight' is."

"It's..." Allen tilted back and forth, trying to figure out how to word it, "Like, the hidden world. One humans aren't supposed to see, apparently. But, if you're contracted, it doesn't hurt you. Soooo... I'm going to find a contract for you, since this is my fault. Hopefully the Hunter's Dream is recruiting."

"A contract?"

"Yeah. With a Great One. It'll heal your arms, I promise I'll find you one." Allen said with a steady gaze. Link still looked like he didn't believe this all.

"How long will it take?"

"I'll work as fast as I can. There's no need to repay me, that mess is my fault."

"... How long to I have left?"

"Don't worry about that. Focus on keeping yourself sane."

 **You'll die soon, poor, poor Howard.** The whispers in Link's head cooed pitifully and mocked his mind instability.

"I have a good grasp on myself, thank you… what is a 'Great One?'"

"They'rrrre... really complicated. Hm. Just think of them as really intelligent powerful monsters."

"I saw you taken away by something-." Link stopped when Allen expression froze, and watched him more carefully, "Something white, feathery, and with spikes. Is that your Great One?"

Holy fuck he's sharp. Allen thought, but played the avoidance card while his heart raced even faster. Ow, his pulse hurt.

"I'm afraid you don't actually see the Great One." He said with a smile, "He sends someone else for you to make the contract with."

Link opened his mouth, but when he saw Allen twitch a few times so he closed his mouth and studied him. He was showing signs of…

"Do you need to let out blood?" Link asked, and stood up without waiting for an answer, "I'll bring a bucket. Wait here." He left the room.

Immediately, Allen felt snowflakes going through him. He ignored the Crowned's call. He felt a mental pull, and resisted. The pull became harsher, until his head hurt.

"Stop it!" He snapped out loud. The pull stopped, but Allen felt much colder. He put Link's bed blanket over himself. He wanted to go back to sleep, at least everyone left him alone then.

Link walked back in with one of the buckets and handed Allen a knife. "Get all of your blood in here." He placed the bucket in front of Allen.

"Link, my blood, I think it's become tainted, so please don't drink from this bucket." Allen warned, looking at him seriously.

"What happened to your blood?"

"I'm not sure… something mixed with my blood, so I'm don't think it's safe. I'll have to force a beast to drink it..." Allen explained while he looked down and poked around his wrist with his finger.

"What mixed with your blood?"

"I dunno." Allen blatantly lied while he sliced open the back of his wrist over the bucket. He flexed his injured hand's fingers while he controlled the flow with the blade and resliced his rapidly healing skin with the knife over and over.

Link was studying him with a smile. Which was eerie, since Allen never saw him do so before. He even paused his bloodletting to look up at him.

"You're lying." Link stated simply.

"I'm not. My blood just feels off." Allen looked down and kept the flow of blood running down his hand.

"'Your blood feels off'?"

"Please stop interrogating me, Link."

Link dropped his smug smile and pointedly gave him a few minutes of absolute silence.

"..."

"..."

"... So Miss Tewaku is your wife?"

"... No, she's my adopted sister."

More awkward, blood splattering silence.

"What took you away the day I met you, Allen Walker?"

"... I took myself away. I died. And then I fell asleep in the dream."

"The Hunter's Dream?"

Allen nodded. He was breaking one of Cross's rules and needed to change the subject!

"What's Miss Tewaku cooking?"

"Ribs and pot roast."

"Do you like eating food, too?"

"Of course. I don't understand why some Hunters insist on living on blood." Link made a somewhat disgusted face.

"Eh, I don't really mind blood. I think food tastes better, though."

"Do you want to stay over and eat?"

"I can?"

"Yes. There should be enough for you to try some."

"... What do I have to do in return?"

"Well, you'll be helping me find a contract tonight. And I will be coming with you."

"Tonight…? I have to go somewhere tonight… Vileblood territory. Cainhurt Castle."

"To do what? Can you refuse?"

"They said they wanted to meet me. You can't come with me, you'll be killed. And I already promised, I can't break a promise so easily…" Tyki was persistent.

"..." Link considered this. The Vileblood Covenant were ruthless, and it was best not to attract their attention by disobeying them. That is, for normal people, at least. Dream's hunters are in high demand, especially for that covenant. Their opposing covenant 'The Order' slaughters every normal hunter they have. "You need to break your promise. They'll convince you to promise to come back, somehow."

"They won't! I just want to refuse properly, to their faces, so they don't ever ask me again." Allen protested, "I'll make it as short as I can, but I don't know how long it will take, so I would rather put things to tomorrow night."

 _… Ugh. I'm not his mother. We barely know one another, and he's way too mysterious. Worry about yourself, Link!_ Link thought while rubbing his aching head.

"Then I'll take this bucket of blood as payment for postponing our agreement. Meet me back here at the end of the night, unless you have something you need to go during the day, too."

"O-"

Tewaku kicked open the door.

"Food's done." She announced. She looked at Allen, to the nearly-full bucket of blood, gave Link a disapproving look, and glared back at Allen. "Wash your hands." She slammed the door shut, making Allen jump.

"... Um, can I still eat?"

"Yes, you may eat with us." Link stood up and grabbed a towel from his closet. He gave it to Allen, who used it to wipe the knife and then dab at his rapidly regenerating wrist. "Why do you have so much blood?"

"I was born this way," Allen said simply, and stood up. Link nodded and walked out of the room. Allen set the knife onto the table and went to the bathroom.

 _I think this meal may be awkward with me here… It's just a one-time thing._ Allen thought as he washed his hand in the basin, ignoring the snow that seemed to fall whenever he was alone for even a moment. It's a terribly freeing feeling, knowing that I don't belong anywhere. _Crowned... you don't know what you've taken from me._


	10. Anything you can see, I can see better

Bloodborne AU

Title: Anything you can see, I can see better~

Characters: Allen Walker, Tewaku, Crown Clown, Howard Link, The Earl, Tyki Mikk

Premise: Allen goes to the Noah's castle.

Warnings: blood, violence, burning

 _Crunch. Snap._

Link and Tewaku were staring at him, but Allen didn't care. He bit further into the rib bone and snapped off a chunk as if it was merely a piece of celery. Tewaku wordlessly slid over her share of bare rib bones. He made short work of an entire ribcage. His mouth was bleeding a bit from being pierced by bone shards, but Allen didn't mind.

"… How strong is your jaw?" Link asked, fascinated. Allen shrugged in response as he swallowed the last of the bone-shard-mush. He coughed a little, eyed the two other empty plates and three empty pie tins.

"That's all we have. You comin' back this morning?" Tewaku asked.

"Yes, I'm going to meet Link back here after the Hunt tonight." Allen replied. Tewaku quickly gathered up everyone's plates and glasses and walked quickly to the kitchen.

"Your appetite has fired her up." Link commented, sending an amused gaze in her direction.

"I'm glad to be of help." Allen replied, and stood up. They made eye contact, but Link's eyes wandered away to the window. The sun was setting, the sky was barely blue anymore. An outside howl signaled the coming Hunt. "… I will see you later, then!"

Link nodded once, his mind elsewhere. Allen left for the bathroom. He changed out of Link's spare clothes and into his somewhat damp but clean Hunter clothes. He felt much more comfortable wearing something that was actually his. Nothing had been stolen, either!

He folded up Link's clothes and set them aside, before stepping out of the bathroom. Link was counting his throwing knives as Allen headed towards the door.

"Wait. Tewaku already sealed the door, go out the window instead."

"Oh." After fiddling with it, Allen managed to open the window and looked out. That drop would hurt. He looked around to see a ladder nearby. He knelt onto the windowsill and jumped out. He grabbed a ladder rung with his arm and didn't bother using his legs, skipping rungs at a time to pull himself up at a quick pace to the rooftop. He belly felt warm with food and he was raring to go at some beasts.

 _It's too bright out… so I should go into the sewers. But I don't want to smell that bad going to Cainhurst Castle… so I'll wait._ Allen settled down into a crouching position and watched the streets. There were a few beasts out, who were currently being picked off by an unseen hunter Link, but not enough to give Crowned a proper meal. _Maybe I should go somewhere else._ He thought, _I don't want Link to see me gathering beasts into a pile._

He flicked his claw back so he could use his fingers, approached the ladder again, leaned over the ledge, and upon seeing no one at the bottom he grabbed the sides of the ladder, hopped off, and locked his knees on either side. He let his hands loosened and he controlled his descent with his knees. He landed, took out his sword, swung his claw back in place, and ran through the streets.

It was cold. Colder than the snow, than the ice beneath it. No matter how much it balled up, Crowned still felt cold. Allen was refusing his calls, and wouldn't even make those thought-filled sounds at him. The silence surrounding it was becoming too much to bear.

But he would be back, surely. Allen would still bring it food before midnight. At least that hadn't changed. Crowned did wish that some were alive since Allen had decided to stay away for much longer, but conveying this order to Allen without scaring him would be difficult if he was hostile.

If only Allen wasn't so resistant, if only he had given in when Crowned had deemed him worthy and caught him. Then they could begin, and Crowned would feel warm again, for longer. Crowned realized it would have to be more rough next time.

But it didn't want Allen to hate it. So it would have to convince him. Crowned gnawed on a wolf bone as it tried to see how. In this world, love was so rare that it was almost forbidden. Crowned was lucky to have had generations of humans caring for it. It could see many ways to force Allen to do his bidding, but convincing him without giving into its own desires… would be almost impossible. It had tried resisting its own instincts for years before it snapped.

Even if Crowned resisted its instincts, the loving choice would be up to Allen. Crowned felt powerless leaving such an important task to his Hunter, but it loved him enough to think of how to control its desires.

It heard an unfamiliar-familiar sound, full of weariness.

Normally an odd sound would send Crowned burrowing into the snow or shooting up into the sky to flee, but it floated up into the air and followed the sound, and the thoughts.

Crowned knew it was going to cause problems for Allen, but if the end goal was achieved, anything would be worth it.

Allen used all of his strength to throw another chapel giant on top of the huntsman pile and took a few moments to recover. Eight bestial villagers and two giants was more than enough to feed Crowned. Allen was a bit blood splattered but didn't think the Vilebloods-er, Noah- would mind.

He grabbed someone's clothes, readied himself, and called to Crowned. Almost instantly, he felt himself being taken.

Allen felt snow and ice beneath his feet and quickly looked around. The stone crypt was only a few meters away behind him and he could not find Crowned anywhere… He looked at the night sky. He had a couple hours left until he had to be at Cainhurst Castle…

Quietly and carefully, he walked across the snow-covered ice that had made up the lake, into the field. He stopped, took a moment to feel the purifying air in his lungs, and then fell into the snow. He rolled and scrubbed his hair and his clothes with it like a husky puppy's first snow. He didn't get all the blood and grime out but the biting-melting cold sure felt nicer than that liquid water that Tewaku had given him.

He eventually had enough of rolling around and sighed out a puff of steam as he watched the moon move through the sky. Something white floated out of the forest, and Allen stood up and ran back towards the stone circle. Surprisingly, Crowned didn't seem to be in a hurry to get to him. Allen found it somewhat suspicious, but he didn't have the time to investigate. He stood in the center of the magic circle and took out a fire paper. He ignited it with a thought and set it onto his claw to temporarily enchant the claw to catch fire. It melted the snow off his clothes as he thought about where to go.

 _Cainhurst is the building on the island, right? Take me to the edge of the village nearby the really long bridge, out of sight but-_ The magic circle glowed before he could finish and Allen fell into a tree.

 _This magic circle has about as much wit as Crowned does._ Allen thought glumly as he snapped and untangled himself from some branches. The dead wood quickly caught fire from his claw and Allen heard some pained screeches from below as some flaming branches fell onto some giant bestial crows. He dropped down and gave them a taste of even more fire.

Allen then spotted a house nearby and climbed up to the rooftop to see where he was. Sure enough, he could see the bridge a few houses down, which went over the sea and into the foggy distance. Allen made his way to that area, and ignored the beasts that chased or growled at him. Once he reached the bridge, the beasts left him alone. Allen took a few steps on the bridge before he stopped. Something was tingling on his skin, some sort of magic would pull him forward into an unfamiliar place if he kept going. Seeing the long walk into the fog ahead, Allen kept going.

Some sort of glowing force grabbed him, and Allen took an intake of breath before he was pulled through spacetime-much more roughly than Crowned's summons, he might add. He landed and the end of the bridge and let out a sigh. A giant snow-covered castle loomed before him, one that looked like more of a city than a castle.

"Not used to being randomly teleported, boy?" Tyki's voice asked with a teasing smile. Allen looked to see him walk out from the trees.

"Not usually, no." Allen said, an irritated look appearing on his face at the nickname, "Give me some warning before that happens. Did you cast that spell, Tyki Mikk?" He asked, and in an instant he knew the answer, but he didn't make any indication that he did.

"No, that would be an enchantment Road has done on the bridge. It's a shortcut for the invited."

"It was very unpleasant, she needs a lot more practice," Allen huffed, "What deal does the Earl want to make with me?"

"Follow me. You're still a bit early."

Allen watched Tyki for a few seconds while asking some questions in his thoughts and having his Insight answer them. Using it so blatantly made his head hurt, but Allen was suspicious of their intentions.

"… You're not hostile, and don't know what the deal is…" Allen said matter-of-factly, before quickly adding, "Right?"

"Nope, none of us know except for the Earl himself." Tyki lied easily. Allen felt his hair bristling up in agitation and flicked off his claw to smooth it back down.

"Sorry, I'm a little on edge from hunting. Please lead the way." Allen spoke, and sheathed his sword. Tyki nodded and walked off. Allen walked a bit behind him, to the side. His enchantment faded, and his claw provided no further heat.

"Do you like the snow, boy?"

"Yeah. I guess. Do you Noah have snowball fights?"

"Snowball fights? The Earl always wants to start one, but no one wants to join because he buries them in ice magic."

"Oh." Allen reached out and grabbed some snow from a branch. It felt more like clay than the powdery snow in Crowned's realm. On another occasion he might have played with it to shape it into different shapes. He dropped the lump to the ground and kept alert.

"How long is this going to take?" Allen asked as both of them walked across a drawbridge towards some opening doors. He saw some guards outside on top of the walls, with some tamed beast dogs on chain-leashes, standing guard.

"Eh, a few weeks." Tyki said, and Allen gave him a blank look. Tyki chuckled. "Just a few nights, boy."

"My name is Allen."

"You still are a boy, aren't you?"

"Yes… But that's not my name."

"Just through this door, boy." Tyki pointed to a couple of doors that a couple of maids opened. Allen gave up on convincing him for now, but-

"I can't stay here more than a night."

"Well, you're going to have to tell that directly to The Earl, then."

Allen nodded and entered the room Tyki indicated, his steps careful now that he was on his own. He gave the maids a glance, but they were not looking at him.

Nervous, but not hostile. Allen thought, and around a bit more with some slow steps. A lavishly-decorated but room the size of Link's apartment section shone around him, sparkling here and there with gold. Oil lamps and open-curtain windows lit up the area. There was a table that seemed too small for the room adorned with plate-towers of cakes and other pastries. A fat man with long elf-like ears and round-eye sunglasses and a tophat gave Allen a brilliantly white smile.

"Welcome, Allen Walker! Please, take a seat and help yourself. Thank you for coming all the way out here." The man could be no one else but The Earl of the Noah. He had a wine glass full of blood in one hand.

"You're welcome, Earl." Allen said without much emotion, and walked to the indicated chair. He was showing nothing to this man, he just had to convince him that he wouldn't be convinced and refuse him. He refused to even acknowledge the food that was there, no matter how good it loo-

"Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks. Earl, I cannot stay for more than this night. I have an emergency situation I have to resolve. What do you need from me?" Allen went to the point.

"Oh, what a shame! I could have had you treated like a prince, Allen Walker!" The Earl sipped his glass and sighed. Allen didn't want to know who's blood that was, but his insight told him it was a Hunter's blood. "Then, there are a set of things I wish to ask. First and foremost, will you sell me some of your blood?"

"My blood has been tainted. I'm afraid it will not be useful to you." Allen replied, and as if on cue his heart thundered suddenly. _Fuck, I need to blood let again? I need to hurry…_

"I will find a use for it~!"

"What would you pay me with." Allen grumbled. It doesn't hurt to ask, right?

"A room of your own, in the castle~! An all-you-can eat buffet every day~! Even a few maids to serve your every whim~! You won't have to sleep in those run-down apartments or in beast-crawling wilderness! Leave your violent position behind and become our Blood Saint~! How about it, Allen Walker?" The Earl pointed towards him, as if was his turn to act.

Allen gave The Earl a long look, and couldn't stifle a few jerks.

"You seem to be very invested in my blood quality. It's not as great as you make it out to be, not anymore." He said patiently while his claw fingers twitched in bursts. It was building up too quickly…!

"I have heard many good things about it~!"

"I enjoy how my life is right now… and I don't quite feel inclined to help you Noah out that much." His vessels told him to leave, soon, "I'll give you a few vials, but don't blame me if you do something stupid with it."

The Earl's smile became more sedated, but he said, "That will do~. This is not all I will ask today, though…"

Allen felt like something was wrong. The air had changed… around The Earl. It became more serious, as if what was said before was merely small talk. The Earl took off his sunglasses and his eyes were a brilliant gold, seeming to outshine the precious metal around them.

"Who are you contracted with~?"

Allen felt panic coursing through his system, which he hid. I was found out?!

"What are you talking a-?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Allen dear~"

"The Moonlit Heart, the same as the other Hunters." Allen spat out. He didn't like Earl's aura! What a creep! He wanted to leave! But he stayed. They would chase him down if he left on his own for sure.

"Did you know, Allen~? That most hunters don't even know who they've truly contracted with~?" The Earl asked with, "If there are enough gathered, a leader emerges~… And when that leader dies, the true puppeteer is revealed~."

"Where are you going with this?"

"You're so young, Allen~. Where did you learn The Heart's full name~?"

"I've been hunting for ten years, Earl. I've heard it plenty from Dream and Nightmare realms." Allen felt his chest begin to hurt, and took deeper breaths. _Just a little longer…_

"Since you seem to have only the rest of the night with me, then I'll spare you~." The Earl sipped more blood from his glass and watched Allen like he was an interesting show, "Did you know that you're close to ascending?"

"… Ascending what?"

"Your humanity~. You're about to become an arcane being of sorts~."

"… How do you know this?" Allen asked with a doubtful tone. He could remember asking Crowned if it was trying to turn him into something, but couldn't remember what he realized.

"Don't underestimate my own insight~ I can see even more than you can~."

"I'm not a hostile beast, Earl."

"I never said you were~. Do you know how many people would love to be in your position~? Do you know how much the Church would love to get their hands on you if they knew~?"

Allen's wariness skyrocketed as he glared at the Earl. The Hunters may have been a section of the Church, but they had unofficially if peacefully split off now that the Church had become corrupted.

Plus I want to know what will happen to me… he might be lying but, if he isn't… Allen winced as his heart throbbed with pain, and his heart began to thunder. He could feel blood vessels bursting already, causing bruises!

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" Allen asked suddenly, panic filling him further. He had to hide! He couldn't let the Earl of all people see Crowned! And he couldn't give Earl free blood!

"No need to be formal~" The Earl chuckled, and a maid brought in a bucket, "Bleed into here~. I'll be sure to put your extra blood to good use~"

He could bleed and then smash the bucket, which would most likely anger the Earl… or he could run and possibly die in the process. There was no neutral way to end this, and all other options pointed towards The Earl gaining knowledge and power over him.

Allen was absolutely cornered.

He had to become either Ally or Enemy.


	11. Departure

Bloodborne AU

Title: Departure

Premise: Continuation of Allen's meeting with The Noah, and what comes afterwards.

Characters: Timothy, Allen, Crown Clown, The Earl, Tyki, Road

Warnings: Blood freggin everywhere, Violence, Forced-touches, drowning, character death

Timothy felt warmth.

It was an almost alien feeling, warmth. It cradled him and swayed from side to side, like his adoptive sister sometimes did.

He snuggled into it, not caring if it was wet and slimy. He took a deep breath in and out and faintly smelled a sweet but bitter scent.

"Mnh…" He thought it was a dream. Hunger rumbled faintly in his belly but he turned to the side and fell back asleep.

Allen snapped his claw on, took his left wrist, and scratched carefully but deeply.

Blood splattered onto the carpet and sprayed into the air as he held his arm out away from the bucket and glared at the grinning Earl. The maids that were trying to catch the blood got a blood spray to the face.

"I won't be taken advantage of by the likes of you." Allen flung his hand carelessly and threw and arc of blood against the wall and floor. He stood up and took a few steps away from a maid that was licking the sprayed blood off her lips, "May I leave?"

"I do not think so.~ You'll have to spend some time with me until morning, but I will let you go then, as promised~."

There was a tension in the air between the two disagreements.

"What do you really want with me?" Allen asked, much too riled up to sit down at the moment.

"I want to help you through your ascension~!" The Earl replied cheerily, "I can protect whatever you may become, Allen Walker~!"

"…" Allen really was afraid of what Crowned was doing to him. He didn't want to lose himself, to lose his friends because he couldn't see them anymore. He had really.. adapted his lifestyle… And now, it might disappear.

 _Happiness doesn't last, does it?_ Allen thought numbly.

"You can feel yourself changing, can't you~? Your body will not be able to catch up soon~. It will begin to become a cocoon~"

Allen stood there as his wounds healed over completely. He twitched as he mentally examined his body, and with some concentration could feel something swishing inside each muscle tension, as if water was loosely encasing it. He still needed to blood let, but he wasn't overflowing.

"I feel fine." Allen replied, although he became distinctly aware of the odd substance within him.

"I can help you, Allen~. I can keep you safe here, and make sure no one finds you as you adapt~…" The Earl's eyes seemed to glow golden even behind his sunglasses.

 _I cannot trust him. He is lying and only wants bad things for me._ Allen thought, but his insight was whispering, ' **What he says is true. He isn't hostile towards you unless you attack first.'**

"… I don't enjoy your morals, Noah. Allow me to consider your offer for a few nights."

"How about one night~?" The Earl asked almost playfully.

"No. I have things I need to do."

"Like serve your Great One that's been changing you against your will~?" The Earl seemed delighted by Allen's momentary stumble over his words.

"No! Hunting is something I have to do. Whatever I become, I can handle by myself."

"Allen, your wild freedom will not last~" The Earl's expression became sad, "You're going to imprisoned sooner or later~. I will give you more freedom than that glorified beast you're forced to serve~."

"Allow me to think about it for a night then, Earl." Allen said with forced calm. _Why? Why is my insight agreeing with this terribly manipulative man?! Am I really…?_

"Make sure to come back the night after tomorrow, or else I'd have to hunt you down~. You may leave~! Take as many pastries as you like~!" The Earl cheerily waved him away and disappeared in a cloud of smoky black warped space.

Allen stared at his spot for a few seconds. What? He finally traps me, threatens me, and then lets me go just like that? He really doesn't mean me harm?! Does he really just want my blood? He turned around and stormed out of the room, but stopped a few steps into the hallway.

"… Excuse me, but do you mind pointing me towards the exit?" He asked a nearby maid who was trying to sneakily lick her bloody fingers. She jumped and quickly pointed down the hallway.

"It's down that way, to the left, sir." The maid said with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you." Allen gave a small nod and left according to the instructions. He took a cloth and wiped the blood off his claws as he walked. Everything around him seemed much more shiny and grand now that he wasn't focused on conversing with Tyki. Most of the maids that occasionally walked by paid him a glance but nothing else, and it made Allen feel an ease he did not want to feel. He could easily be accepted into this area, couldn't he? The Earl really did want to help him. Tyki was easy to talk to-

 _"They tortured my brother, Komui."_ Allen remembered a faint whisper, and such a rare raw pain from the eyes of a powerful woman who always seemed to laugh all her troubles away, _"I have every right to kill every Vileblood on sight."_

 _Lenalee… I can't be pulled into their lies._ Allen decided, and entered the large reception room by the main doors. A girl was sitting on a chair by the door, watching Allen as if waiting for him. She was chewing on a shiny red lollipop.

Allen pretended not to see her, and pushed the main doors open.

"Hey, you're the one who was saying mean things about my spell!" The girl called. Allen could sense her walking to his side, but didn't look in her direction.

"Um… You're 'Road', right?" He asked. He remembered Tyki mentioning her.

"Yup! I am Road Kamelot! Why did you think my spell was bad, huh? At least you came out in one piece and it didn't throw you across the island~!"

"The Amygdala could teleport people with more ease." Allen said bluntly.

Road gasped. "Allen! I did not give you one ounce of Frenzy!"

"Sure felt like it." Allen mumbled. Road huffed loudly and waved her candy in his face.

"You want some~?"

"No."

Road dodged his attempt to push her hand away and shoved the candy into his mouth. Allen tasted blood and sugar and actually stopped walking at such an odd flavor. He bit down on instinct since Road was just just about choking him with it.

"How is it?" Road's eyes- _gold like the Earl's, Allen realized_ \- were sparkling hopefully. Allen wanted to spit it out! But Road clasped his nose and lips shut with her fingers, "Swallow it! Don't waste it!"

Allen reluctantly did so with a grimace. Road let go of him and circled to look up at him from in front. She was a head shorter than him, but had sort of aura that felt ancient.

"… This was a sane hunter's blood." Allen simultaneously felt like scratching the taste off his tongue and asking for the rest. He was so hungry all of sudden…

"Yup! Tastes a lot different than beasts do, huh?" Road licked his teeth marks on the lollipop without breaking eye contact.

"No… blood tastes the same," Allen said, a bit put-off by her forwardness, "Insight isn't taste."

"Insight's actually a great addition to taste, y'know~!"

"Then it tastes terrible." Allen circled around her and kept on going. She followed behind him.

"How much can you taste?" Road asked, and weaved her arm in his left. Allen didn't answer as he walked, and Road left him in silence.

And that silence, the waves splashing in the distance, the whiteness around him, and the gentle grip around his elbow was putting Allen at ease even though he had every right to be on guard. He could slip out of her grasp if he wanted to, just trudge back to the bridge, get out of here and return to the hunt. But despite the darkness in the sky and around him the moon and the snow sparkled like stars. Something about the black and white scenery made his Insight stronger and he vocalized it.

"She fought you and died a bloody death." Allen spoke softly, "You really enjoy torturing the Hunters you hunt. But she was defending others. She liked the color green… her name was Rohfa. She was… kind to many." He started crying, for many things he could see but not put into words, "She had just started hunting… There's a lot of rainbow fire… You were orchestrating her screams-"

"With her terrible skills? I could already tell her that she was a newbie! But wow, she really did have a pair of lungs! Shame she ended up clawing out her own throat~." Road cruelly laughed.

"… You're disgusting." Allen walked a little faster. Road hung onto him, giggling at his reaction. Allen stopped when he reached the end of the cliff. Sunlight was starting to peek up from the edge of the ocean, but he could not see the bridge.

"You've been walking~ the wrong way~ this entire time~!" Road sang.

"Where is the bridge, Road?"

"I'm~, not~, telling~!"

Allen turned to glare at her, and she smirked right back at him. Road let go of his arm, took a step back, and jumped at him with a force that knocked Allen back into the ground. Allen hadn't dodged because he didn't sense any bloodlust, but-

"Mnh-?!" Allen felt something soft against his lips, and Road's face retreated from his. They stared at one each other- Road in happy curiosity, Allen in absolute bewilderment. She… she had-?!

"What in the world are you doing to him, Road?" Tyki asked suddenly from nearby, blinking wide-eyed at them both. Allen tried to sit up, he didn't want to be caught in such a vulnerable position, but Road pushed him back down by hugging him.

"He's so cuuuute~! I want to keep him~!" She declared, kicking her legs. Allen looked at the sky as if he was praying to fall through the ground and disappear so he could figure out why the hell he was kissed. His Insight was refusing to tell him.

"… I have more of that candy you ordered." Tyki said, and Road practically used Allen as a springboard to jump over to him. Allen sat up with a cough.

"How did your meeting with The Earl go?" Tyki called to Allen conversationally.

"Please leave me alone." Allen said, and stood up to walk to the edge of the cliff. He grabbed some fire paper and rubbed them onto his claw and a bit on his sword. At first Tyki and Road thought he was going to attack them and gave him their full attention, but Allen kept his flaming sword on his back and looked out to the sea.

With a single wave, Allen hopped off the cliff and used his claw to slow his fall.

Road called out to him, but the splash drowned her out.

It was so cold that it felt like stomach acid was eating at him. Allen could feel himself getting slower, but he swam deeper until the undertow pulled him away, and the rocky sand disappeared. Even as he felt himself losing breath, he sank deeper. Snow was surrounding him, swirling around like bubbles. And Allen mentally and physically cried out for Crowned to take him away.

Crowned did not answer.

Allen's body forced him to take a breath in.

He felt ice invading his lungs, and let out a strangled scream as he felt something tearing in his neck…

… And woke up suddenly in the snow.

The quiet that surrounded him told him where he was. Immediately he slashed at the inside of his elbow, but did not have much luck with damaging his skin with his gloved nails- his claws were missing. He tugged up his sleeve and bit into his own upper-arm instead. He tore out a chunk, and grimaced at the pain. He spat his own skin into the snow.

It was only then that he looked around, and spotted Crowned in the distance, floating towards him. Allen's heart was beating too hard for him to strain himself any further, so he stayed sitting. His vitality was overflowing-he must have died in that ocean. Allen looked at the sky, the sun was shining and making the snow glimmer around him. Crowned had stolen his weapons again.

 _I wonder why Crowned didn't swallow me… But I have to get my weapons back. I'm sorry Link, I'll be a bit late._ Allen thought, and bit yet another chunk out of his arm. He felt a little better, enough to stand up as Crowned approached him very slowly and stopped a few meters away. It was floating in the air, and seemed a bit more… bloated than normal.

"Did you grow overnight…?" Allen asked while he took a few steps back. Was it going to attack him again? Crowned inched towards him, and one of its mouths bit into the snow his blood had seeped into. With a fwump and a flurry of snowflakes, it landed on the snow, its wings flattened and its masked face stretched out towards Allen in a submissive position. Allen wasn't falling for this; he avoided direct eye contact. Crowned scooted closer to him like a multi-winged slug.

 _"Don't move around so much!"_ A somewhat muffled child's voice protested, and both Crowned and Allen froze.

"Crowned, you can talk…?" Was Allen's immediate conclusion.

 _"Who's out there?!"_ The child demanded in a shout, and for sure Allen heard this from inside Crowned. There was some muffled thumping and squishing sounds.

Allen stomped closer and ordered, "Crowned Clown! Open your mouth right now!"

Crowned opened its gaping fang-surrounded mouth and Allen saw a child dressed in slime-covered furry winter clothes staring wide-eyed up at him from within.


	12. Too little, too late

Bloodborne AU

Title: Too Little, Too Late

Premise: Crowned commits the opposite of the title.

Characters: Crowned Clown, Allen, Timothy

Warnings: Blood

"…" Timothy was shaking with fear. He… he was in a mouth? Was he going to be eaten? He stayed away from those terrible-looking teeth and the tall white-haired larger boy in front of him.

"…" Allen knelt down on instinct to come closer to the boy's height and stretched out his hand, "Please, come out. Are you okay?"

 _His voice is much more gentler now…_ Timothy thought, and carefully crawled across the… flesh to him. Allen picked him up carefully, so he wouldn't have to touch the teeth, and carried him in one arm. Timothy clung to him as he backed away.

"Don't look directly at this creature's eyes." Allen warned. Crowned snapped its mouth shut tightly and flattened to the ground as Allen glared in its direction. Timothy disobeyed, absolutely fascinated by the many-winged creature in front of him. His head hurt for some reason.

"Was it going to eat me?" Timothy asked, unable to take his eyes off of Crowned. Allen covered his eyes with his hand. "Hey!"

"No, I think it was just holding you. It usually eats things right away. Are you hurt?" Allen asked, ignoring the boy's fingers trying to pry his hand off.

"No! I'm fine! I-I think it saved me, actually! Let go me!" Timothy struggled. Allen tried to hold onto him, but he was slippery and slid out of his arms. Timothy ran back to Crowned and burrowed underneath it at a surprisingly fast rate. Allen took a few running steps but his momentary hesitation to come closer to Crowned let Timothy's legs disappear underneath. Crowned even shifted itself to help hide him!

Allen looked at the feathers covering Crowned and didn't want to get any closer. He knelt down slowly, to try to peek under. Crowned watched him, too still and focused for Allen's comfort.

"… What's your name, child?"

"I'm Timothy Hearst! And I'm not a kid! I'm a man!" Timothy protested.

"I'm Allen Walker. I'm a Hunter, and I'm this Great One's guardian. Its name is Crowned Clown." Allen explained while Crowned inched closer to him. He raised his bare hand in a claw towards Crowned while letting out some bloodlust. Crowned backed off, even if it felt its instincts loudly whispering to bring down Allen while he was unarmed. But that was not the path to earn Allen's 'love'.

Timothy popped his head out.

"His name's Clown! Haha! He looks more like a giant feather-slug-hamster!" Timothy said cheerfully.

"It really does, doesn't it?" Allen agreed happily, with a somewhat cruel smirk. Crowned was not happy with being insulted and bit the closest thing lightly-which so happened to be Timothy. Timothy screamed and scrambled out from under Crowned, who practically buried itself into the snow in apology.

"I-It pinched me!" Timothy protested, rubbing his shoulder. Allen took a good look at the boy's shoulder.

"You're not bleeding, you should be fine." Speaking of bleeding, Allen's heart was slowly starting to thunder again. Which was probably why Crowned was insisting on shuffling towards him.

"I-is it poisonous?" Timothy asked, hiding behind Allen.

"No, the bites aren't poisonous."

Crowned shook its head under the snow and Allen turned his head away from its sudden gaze. Timothy circled opposite around Allen to hide from it as it tried to circle to meet Allen's eyes.

"Is it gonna eat me again?" Timothy yelped.

"It might be for the best that you go inside it's mouth. At least it's warm in there."

"How long am I going to be here?!"

"Timothy… I can't let you leave. This place is a secret, no one else but you and I can know."

"Why not?"

"Crowned's a Great One… it'd be hunted down, and killed. A lot of people want to eat it, or experiment on it." Allen turned to look at Timothy with a pained smile, "I'll bring you whatever I can find during my own Hunt. What would you like?"

"No way! Clown's a nice 'Great One'! No one wants to kill a nice 'Great One', right?!"

"Humans can be very wicked."

Timothy fell quiet, tears gathering in his eyes.

"I won't tell nobody."

"I'm sorry Timothy, but I can't take your word for it," Allen felt a weight on his shoulder and shoved Crowned's wing off of himself, "Don't touch me, Crowned! I ought to attack you!" He snapped at it, making it draw back. "Do you want to fight again?!" Allen growled. He was beginning to get angry, a violent energy surging through him, but it was too harsh on his heart, which was beating hard enough to make him grasp his chest and fall to his knees.

"Allen?" Timothy exclaimed, "Did Clown hurt you?!"

Crowned latched onto Allen's arm and Allen tried to pull out of its grip, but it hung on. He was about to hit it when a flow of relief from bloodletting stopped his violent anger. What was he so mad about, again? He tugged on Crowned's teeth and wings wrapped around his arm without much luck. Crowned was being gentle-there was barely any pain. Allen sighed heavily and sat down. _What's really changed? Crowned keeps trapping me like it likes to, but now I know what it really wants… to make me into something like it. I just have to keep refusing…_ He thought.

"What's it doing?" Timothy asked, circling closer.

"I need my blood sucked out because my body produces too much." Allen explained.

"Is your blood special?"

"Yeah. It's healing blood. A bit of Crowned's blood got mixed with mine, so I don't know if it's safe, though…" Allen squinted. The sun was high, and the snow was too bright for his eyes that were used to darkness. It was giving him a headache. He closed his eyes and covered them with his free hand.

He felt the blood-sucking tooth in him shift slightly and peeked through his fingers to see Timothy, swaying from side to side and staring directly up at Crowned's masked eyes.

"Timothy!" Allen called, exasperated, but upon receiving no answer he stood up and grabbed Timothy's face to hug the boy towards him.

"I… think it was trying to tell me something." Timothy muttered, and pushed Allen's hand away.

"To I have to blindfold you? I said not to look at its eyes."

"Why not?!" Timothy's mood shifted, to a defensive one.

"Because, it'll take control of you that way!"

"It's not like Crowned would control me for anything bad, right?"

"I don't think so, but do you really want to find out?!"

"Yes! I want to know! I want to help him out! He saved me! I owe him a lot more than I do you!"

Allen grimaced and fought himself for a moment, and the fangs and wings tightened gently on his arm as if to let him know Crowned still had a hold on him. If it does something odd, I'll stop it. Allen thought, and let go of Timothy.

"You're just scared of Clown!" Timothy angry shouted, and looked back at Crowned. Crowned easily caught him in its gaze.

 _I have every right to be scared of it._ Allen thought to the battle before that he had with it. _Maybe I could kill Crowned with my weapons but unarmed-_

Crowned pulled Allen down to a sitting position, as if it had sensed those thoughts. Timothy fell back but Crowned caught him gently with a wing.

"Oi! What did you do to him?!" Allen demanded, tugging at where his arm was caught and kicking at Crowned. Crowned pushed Allen down and pinned him with its weight in the snow. It opened its mouth wide and it engulfed Timothy once again. Allen struggled to push Crowned off while tapping into the more beastly side of his blood. He growled and was about to bite Crowned when its masked head went to hover a foot above his face. A momentary glance was all Crowned needed to catch Allen's attention.

It felt different than last time. Allen found he could move slowly, but his mind was more preoccupied with Insight whispers that he could just barely understand even if he concentrated to the fullest.

"Stop talking for a second," Allen said to Crowned.

The whispers stopped completely. Allen felt a foreign sensation of warm emotions flow through him as Crowned's grip loosened on him. So I'm right, Crowned was talking to me. Allen thought. He bit his lip until it bled to deactivate his beast blood, for now.

"What if I want to stay as I am? What gives you the right over me?" Allen asked, frowning. He understood that it cared for him, at least. His Insight whispered, **'You do not need to speak words to a Great One'** , but Allen still wanted to hold onto his that part of his humanity.

The emotions, images, and whispers that bombarded Allen in return felt like burning, a scream in his mind. He grabbed his head and whimpered in searing agony.

"Stop… help!" He begged, "Please! That hurts!" He let out a scream. Tears came to his eyes and he turned away to close them. The whispers and the images stopped, but as Allen's mind tried to make sense of them he felt an overwhelming urge to sleep.

 _No, not here, not now…_ Allen had a terrible feeling about what would happen if he did, and fought sleep with all his might, dipping in and out of it like a man drowning under ocean waves. The last thing his body wanted to do is move, but Allen tried to turn over anyway, feebly, even if he knew he wouldn't get far. Crowned tilted its head at him and folded under him, cradling him warmly. Allen shook with effort, staring blankly into space.

 _Why am I struggling again? I just… can't sleep now… Come on, just a little more, just a little further-!_ Allen felt mouths clasp onto him without teeth and found he could only budge a small inch. His eyes seemed to close on their own, and he fell into a trance, still fighting complete sleep for a while.

Crowned made sure he had room to breathe as it settled down and waited. It had said too much, too early.


	13. Switch

Bloodborne au

Title: Switch

Premise: Well, in this premise, if I summarized it I would give too much away! Go read the other drabbles, tbh this is kinda the climax?

Characters: Allen Walker, Timothy Hearst, Crown Clown

Warnings: Blood, vomit, pain?, some amount of body horror,

Allen could feel energy surging through him. It was a painful, burning, unnatural energy, and he wanted it to stop. He shivered as it made him tremble, made his cells rip apart, his nerves unravel-

 **'Control it, or else you will be lost.'**

He flexed his muscles, ones he didn't have, he had never used, and let out a whimper at the pain that shot back in wave after wave, again and again.

 _Stop, stop, help! Help me!_ He wanted to scream, but his voice caught in his shifting throat, caught in a gurgling moan. And then, as dread for an unknown fate enveloped him, he thought out a courageous, _Come on! This is nothing!_

But, oh, it was something. His muscles tensed in odd ways and relaxed on their own, the energy unrelentingly tearing it way through his body as pressure built up and spilled out. Allen certainly thought this was the end, that his bones would come to life and rip out of his body entirely. He struggled, to move, to run away, to attack, to hide, his panic only fueling the energy pulsating with his blood. But when he did move or spasm, something sunk into his limbs and hold him there. The outside pain was almost welcoming, Allen preferred it to the electric nerve tapping and touching. He felt his insides heaving, and acidic liquid being forced out of his mouth and his nose.

The moment he started to calm down was the moment he was allowed to black out again, but even as the pulses calmed down the cycle would repeat.

Crowned laid on its back, clutching Allen still in its many mouths on its underside, wings folded up to protect Allen's unseeing, dull eyes from the glare of the afternoon sun. Allen's groans, sudden struggles, and Crowned's shifting to hold him safely eventually woke up Timothy.

"… Clown!" Timothy called, muffled from the inside. He dragged himself to the teeth and peeked out, but there was nothing to see but the snowy forest. He could hear Allen's voice…? "Lemme out! What's going on?"

Crowned opened its mouth obediently. Timothy eyed the row of teeth he would have to step out across very warily and air rushed into Crowned's mouth as the fleshy walls around him expanded. With a wet slap, Timothy was suddenly spat out. He rolled head over head into the snow, and sat up, dazed but unhurt.

He forgot about the forced acrobatics as he saw something very bloody struggle on Crowned's… underside? It has to be his belly, his mask is looking at me upside-down! Timothy thought, and stood up to walk around to its side. He approached slowly, and carefully stepped onto Crowned to see if it would hold his weight. Crowned didn't react, so Timothy stepped onto it. His hands spread out for balance, and he realized who the bloodied beast was when he saw his face.

"Allen! Are you okay?! What's going on?!" Timothy knelt down and touched Allen's shoulder, who winced and tried to recede from his touch, but what looked like blood-filled teeth didn't let him go more than a few inches. Timothy sat down and tried to find where the bleeding was coming from. The smell of blood and vomit hit him, and he reeled back to hold his nose and cough. He tried not to puke, but he had not eaten for long time nothing really came out but bile anyway, which he backed off Crown to spit out.

"Is he sick?" Timothy asked Crowned, who gave no answer. Timothy adjusted his clothes so that the collar covered his mouth and nose, and walked back to onto Crowned to Allen. He took off his glove to put his hand onto Allen's forehead. He quickly withdrew his hand, Allen's head was burning hot!

Timothy put his glove back on and quickly ran back and forth to dump some snow on him, which mostly turned to steam.

Allen did feel some relief, which turned to a curse as the water on his face dragged him back to full consciousness. His eyes focused, his pupils pinpricks that pulsated with his pounding heart. He watched Timothy walk over and blatantly dump a half-shirtfull of snow onto his chest.

He found enough strength to turn his head and dry-heave. The contractions only served to knock him out again. Timothy instinctively backed away from the blue electricity sparked across Allen's skin. He hesitated, considering on trying to wake Allen back up. Crowned shifted and Timothy slid back onto the snow with a yelp. Crowned's wings pinned him into the snow, and after some struggling and complaining Timothy decided to lay there.

Crowned let him go after he calmed down, and Timothy crawled out to stand up and try to go to Allen again. Crowned curled as it was sitting up, and Timothy screamed as it opened its mouth and seemed to swallow him. It settled back down as Timothy squirmed to crawl to its teeth.

"Is Allen going to be alright?!" He asked. Crowned seemed to vibrate somewhat in return, whether a shiver or a purr Timothy couldn't tell… He set his head down and waited, worrying immensely. _What's going to happen to me if Allen dies?_ He wondered.

He cupped his hands over his ears so he wouldn't have to hear Allen's cries of pain.

Eventually, when he lifted his head, the white forest outside of the teeth was dyed orange. It was sunset.

"I'm so hungry…" Timothy mumbled, hiding his face in his arms. If Crowned didn't want him near Allen, he might as well sleep…

The sky was calling Allen, to go hunt. His eyes opened on their own and he stayed still for a moment. What had just… happened to him? Crowned said too much, and then he… woke up, right here.

 _Crowned's hungry, I have to hunt._ Allen thought, his worries brushed aside for routine. He took a deep breath in and out, and smelled blood. He lifted his head slightly, and bolts of pain told him that was an absolutely terrible idea.

But he did catch a glimpse of his bloodied body, and his torn hunter clothes, and so many bloody fur-like feathers. Where was his body?! Maybe Crowned was hiding it… He laid there for a few hours more, testing every one of his new muscles. He… had wings, didn't he? He accidentally bit his tongue, and hissed as blood briefly filled his mouth before it healed. He spat it out to the side. Right now… he felt soreness, like he had strained all of his muscles. Shakily, he struggled in Crowned's grip, he felt too hot laying in a pool of blood.

Crowned let him go. Allen turned over with some difficulty, his clothes only ripping further and some of it sticking to Crowned.

"Tsssss…" A hiss came from his mouth when he tried to speak, one that immediately caught Crowned's attention. It curled up to look at him, and Timothy's muffled yelp was heard within as he tumbled to the back of Crowned's mouth.

Allen reached up with shaky, talon-like claws, accidentally pricked the skin on his neck, and decided maybe that wasn't a good idea. He managed to push himself to his knees, and two arms that weren't quite his arms spread out behind him to balance. He heard a slurping sound, and looked back to see a bloody stripped wing turn with him, and Crowned was drinking and eating the blood off of itself.

He looked back down at himself. His pants were pushed down by a pair of bone-and-skin wings right above his hips, which hurt to even think of moving. The back of his arms to his shoulders had what appeared to be warts of different but patterned sizes dotted along them, and his fingers seems to be scaling over into claws. He reached back to grab what felt like a second pair of arms to bring forward. With few muscles or fat, they easily flexed into his view. They were bloody, and dotted with even more warts with threads sticking out of them. Hell, there were even a few useless eyes on them!

"Hhhhhhihhh?" Allen rasped, letting them go to hang behind himself. He gulped drily, and glared at Crowned. It simply caught him in his gaze, and Allen could sense the raw form of the magic curling around him to keep him place-

"Clown! Lemme out!" Timothy demanded. Crowned turned away to safely spit Timothy to the side. Timothy rolled in the snow and stood up quickly upon seeing Allen. "You're awake! Are you okay?! I thought you were going to die!"

Allen let out a gurgling sound with a sheepish smile. He couldn't really…

"You can't speak?" Timothy asked while Allen coughed. He frowned and made an odd constant rattling sound that was somewhat robotic in nature.

"HhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrMrrrrrrTIMOTHYrrrrrrrrOHrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrthis worksrrrrrrrrr-" Allen ran out of breath and gasped for air. He chuckled, and continued that odd sound. Crowned tilted his head at him and he could feel its curiosity asking him a question.

 **Spellcast?**

Allen instinctively made his own confusion apparent through the link Crowned created to speak. Crowned clicked its teeth together. Allen tried to stand up, but his clawed feet sank into Crowned's flesh and it pulled out from under him like a living stabbed rug.

The moment Allen touched the snow, he shot to his feet and jumped a few good yards into the air at the rush of energy flushing through him that he remembered gave him so much pain before. He scrambled back to Crowned, who dodged out of the way. He let out a screech, calling up a windstorm around him completely by accident. Crowned shielded Timothy from the brief blast, and Allen sank to kneel down into it.

"Sorrrry…" Allen apologized, his voice sounding much more different now, "The… hrrrr, snow is full of maaagic…"

"I have no idea what that means, chicken wings!" Timothy said proudly, "But that was so cool! Anyway, I'm really hungry! Where do you get food?!" He demanded.

"Oh, I'll haaave to go get it!" Allen said, stumbling towards the frozen lake that held the stone circle.

 **'The exit is closed to you.'** His insight whispered, stopping him in his tracks.

"Crowned, mind opening the portal? I'll be quick, just an in-and-out." Allen said, as if he was trying to pretend nothing had happened to him.

 **… Inheritance.** Crowned spoke, and with that single word and the stories through the link Allen knew what it meant.

 **Per…mission?** He spoke back, relating to Timothy, carefully, **Permission?**

 **Given.**

Allen faced Timothy.

"Crowned made you a Hunterr… contrracted you…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Timothy squinted at him.

"You can't die. You'll just end up back herre if you do."

"Wha?"

"… I can't get food at the moment. Crrowned trrusts you, so I have to leave food gatherrrring to you."

"Why can't you go?!" Timothy huffed, "You promised!"

"If I'm found, hunterrs would kill me," Allen smiled painfully, "Search for someone named Howarrd Link, he and his sisterr Tewaku can probably give you food."

Timothy pouted, "Okay… can I go now, then?"

"No-hrrr!" Allen forgot how to speak for a moment, it was such a terrifying suggestion, "Wait until tommorrrrow. Yharrnam is verry dangerrous at night. Therre are monsterrs."

"Yeah, right! You're not going to scare me off with child's tales!"

"Do I look like I'm joking." Allen made a serious expression, but it was hard to convey feeling through a monotone voice.

"I'll be fine! I mean, I can't die, anyway, right?" Timothy laughed at the suggestion.

 _Does he… not believe my words anymore?_ Allen wondered. He kind of wanted to just, inject some of his memories of the Hunt into Timothy, he could have, he just had to-

One of Crowned's larger wing slapped Allen out of those thoughts and gave him a bolt of sadness that gave him newly-imposed limits.

"… The stone cirrcle's on the lake over therre." Allen said, pointing to the location, "Please, don't talk to anyone about this place orr-"

"Yeah yeah, I know! I'll make up a story… Like, I'm a wittle lost boy who lost his mumma!" Timothy said, a plan forming in his head as he ran towards the stone circle.

Allen and Crowned watched him leave, and then glanced at one another at the same time.

 **Stable?**

 **Safe.** Crowned replied with a warm feeling, and Allen looked back to Timothy as the stone circle took him away. Once he was out of sight, he let his legs collapse and fell belly-first into the snow. He hugged a pile towards him, and sleep suddenly snatched him away.


End file.
